Verge of Death
by Sam Leonhart
Summary: The Planet Storm was stopped, and the fonons receded in Auldrant. Now a new source of power for the fonons must be found before the planet dies. Takes place 5 years after Tales of the Abyss.
1. Creeping Death

_Finally, a new story. This is based 5 years Luke returns. The dominant personality is Luke, with a dash and glaze of Asch._

_The Timeline is a little wonky. From context in-game, you'd think the game took a year, leaving Luke at 18 at Eldrant, but the Wiki said he was 19 at Eldrant. So, if someone has a more concrete age/timeline, please show me AND evidence._

* * *

**Prologue – Two Years after Eldrant**

**P.O.V. – Luke fon Fabre**

The moon shone brightly on Tataroo Valley as my fonons gathered. Lorelei had given me that ability as a way to travel quickly, even though it was risky. It shortened my lifespan and weakens me for a time. I look down the valley, and see my old friends.

Guy hadn't changed much. He had gotten rid of his old Fabre Servant Uniform from the mansion finally. He wore a forest green shirt with the buttons unbuttoned; revealing his collarbone and upper chest, and the sleeves seemed to be black. His belt was over the shirt… A carry-over from his servant days? His jacket was light tan until the shoulders, where it was brown. No sword on him… Odd.

Natalia was in a light blue formal dress. It's as if she had never walked through the valley, it was so clean.

_'She is as beautiful as ever,'_ Asch's subconscious bubbled up in my mind. I smirk as Tear turns to leave, amused that Asch still loves Natalia. He was 7 when he proposed – 13 years now, and he still loved her, even though for 7 years he was gone.

I walked forward through the Selenia flowers that were in bloom, causing a light crunch sound. It seemed to catch Tear's attention, for she looked up and saw me. Her eyes widened, and she stepped forward.  
"Why are… You here?" By that time, the others had seen me. Jade, Anise, and Tear looked the same, probably due to their military uniforms. I smile, the memories of our journey rushing over me.

"This place has… A beautiful view of Hod here," I say, glancing over my shoulder at the fallen Eldrant. "And also… I promised someone." I look back, and see Tear barely holding back… well, tears. Finally, a single one fell, and she started walking towards me. The others began to follow, except Jade.

The look on his face was clear to me, something that surprised me. I never used to be able to tell what he was thinking, but now… it was plain to me as a drawing of my own face.

I could tell he was happy from the gentle smile on his face. He also seemed sad, as though he was not sure who I was exactly. I knew he was trying to figure out which I was, The Original or the Replica. My hair has grown to its old length in the past year, and was similar to both mine and Asch's, so he couldn't tell by looks, only by actions. He was running through every possibility in his head, no doubt.

Suddenly, Tear's arms were wrapped around my chest, knocking me from my observations. I froze for a moment and hugged back. "I'm back, don't worry." She let go, and smile. She then immediately steeled herself up again.

"You finally decided to get here, huh?" she said, glaring at me.  
"I didn't know how to leave the core," I said, backing off a little. Guy and Natalia laughed, and Anise grinned. Jade even approached. I felt at home again. I smiled widely.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Creeping Death**_

**4 Years after Luke's return – The Ruins of Grand Chokmah**

**P.O.V – Guy Cecil**

I looked over the ruins of Grand Chokmah, the former capital of Malkuth. With the Planet Storm stopped, the fonic artes weakened to a point where they were unable to keep the city to its former glory.

Grand Chokmah wasn't the only place affected by the loss of the Planet Storm. It seemed every part of the world was weakening and dying slowly. The grasses all turned brown, the oceans lowered, and virtually everything deteriorated. It seems the planet had slowly developed dependence on the fonons released, and without them, the planet rots.

I look back at Luke, who had accompanied me. He had broken his engagement to Princess Natalia, and joined the reformed Oracle Knights as Commandant. He had approached me to help with investigating the exact cause and ways to stop or even reverse the process before the planet dies and kills everyone on it.

Luke was zoned out yet again. He seemed in his own little world recently; often need help fighting simple monsters. I walk over to him and wave my hands in front of his eyes.

"Guy to Luke. Is your brain on today?" I say. No response. I sigh and shake him. "What are you doing? We're here for clue, not daydreaming." He finally snaps out of it, and grins a little.

"Ha, sorry. I've been… Communicating," he said, closing his eyes.

"You've been in contact with Lorelei again? Does he have any way to reverse this?" I ask. Usually I'm not one to give up, but this was near impossible odds with just the two of us.

Luke's smile turned somber. "Unfortunately, no. He knew of the weakening of fonic artes, but not of the death of the world. He has no ways to reverse the damage other then restarting the Planet Storm."

"That would help if there was a source of power in the core…" I muttered as my gaze fell back onto the ruins. Thousands of people died when the aqueducts fell, and the water that was directed changed course. "Lorelei was the one who kept the power going, and now he's in the Fon Belt."  
"And he says there is no way to reverse the transfer. It took nearly half his power to make the transfer, and he's healing slowly…" Luke looked up towards the fon belt. "Maybe… Maybe we shouldn't try to bring the Planet Storm back."

"What?!" I had to hold myself back. I nearly hit him across the face. "And doom the planet to die?!"  
"No. It may be able to sustain itself as it finds a new energy source. The impossible can happen, after all. It happened with me," Luke said, smiling a bit. "I'm not even supposed to exist, and here I am. Back from non-existence."

"Yeah…" I said, heading towards the Albiore. This was going to be a long journey…

* * *

**Malkuth Imperial Forces Mobile Base – A Day Later**

**P.O.V. – Jade Curtiss**

The sun was setting in outside the window. The glass warped the light slightly, making a unique pattern on my wall. With the Planet Storm stopped, I'm one of the few people left in the world who can still perform fonic artes. So, they put me in charge of finding a new source of power for the planet and for our artes.

I sigh, adjusting my glasses. At my age, my eye sight is weakening, right? I sigh, and just take them off, concentrating on both keeping control and the reports in front of me. They were a mixture of those pertaining to my new task, and to those pertaining to the ranks below me. Ever since having Brigadier General forced onto my 4 years ago, my work load had increased heavily.

I look back out the window, and watch one of the few remain-

"Brigadier General Curtiss!" a voice calls from outside my door. I sigh, put my glasses on, and open the door.  
"Yes, Captain?" I say, sighing. I always get them fawning to be messengers when that should be reserved for the privates.

"Lord Gailardia Gardios and Commandant Luke fon Fabre have contacted, sir. They said they will be here momen-"  
At that second, a loud explosion was heard. The light outside flared, then settled down. I step to the window, and instantly my calm face falls to that of horror.

Outside is the burning wreckage of the Albiore II.


	2. Where?

_Chapter 2. Enjoy~_

_Also, in continuation of the question in the last question about timing – I'm assuming it all took place in a year, because Tear quoted Yulia's Score for ND2020(Exact year forgotten. ._.), so this is 5 years after Luke returns,, so Luke is 25, Guy 28, and so on._

**Chapter 2 – Where?**

_It's… Warm… Why is it warm? The Albiore is always cold…_

** I feel… Light. Why? My armor is heavy. I should feel like a rock…**

That noise… Was that the Flightstone…?

**Malkuth Army Mobile Base**

**P.O.V – Jade Curtiss  
**

For the first time in years, I ran at breakneck speed. I pushed people down as they got in my way, and was one of the first responders from the building.

"Oh violent torrent…" I say, gathering the weak fonons. "Splash!" Several blasts of water hit the fire, extinguishing a majority of it. Almost immediately a sound it heard.

A shuffling from inside the ship.

Just now, a cough.

Finally, a voice.

"Stay with me, Noelle…" a shadow moved behind the flames. It stopped, and pulled something out. "Demon Fang!" The flames billow outward, and an opening forms as a blast of blue energy rushes outwards. Almost immediately, the figure follows it through.

Guy fell to the ground, covered in burns. On his back was an unconscious Noelle. Momentum carried him a few inches, and he struggled to get her off and then get up.

"Luke… Luke is still in there…" Guy groaned, trying to get up. He managed to get to his feet, but immediately fell over again. He held his leg, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I… Think I broke it…"

"*Sigh* Making the old man do the work. Don't you care for my frail health?" I say, walking into the wreckage. Immediately, half the army moves to stop me, and they then back off. They know better then to stop me. I step into the burning cockpit, and look around. The door into the maintenance room was ajar. I step closer and see the engine is on fire – Although burn marks told me that it had died down quite a bit - and more then likely to blow at any moment.

I turn and race out of the Albiore II. "Get away!" I continue running, and the people realize my out-of-character reaction and dispersed with speed. Guy and Noelle were picked up and carried off. As they were being carried, the maintenance room exploded, destroying the Albiore II.

**2 days later**

**Malkuth Army Mobile Base - Infirmary**

**P.O.V. – Guy Cecil**

Pain; that was all I felt. My skin was burning, heat radiating from it under the salve and bandages. I was barely aware of anything else. My head was ringing, my ears pounding… Or was it the other way around?

I slowly open my eyes, barely to a crack. Sounds started to become coherent. I could here the healers and doctors milling around. My eyes open wider, and the scene starts to form.

There were three or four doctors looming over me, in full surgical dress. They weren't focusing on me, and I didn't feel any open wounds on my body, so why were they here? My ears were still ringing loudly, so I couldn't hear what they were talking about. A wave of nausea ran over me, and I blacked out.

I awoke some time later. This time, I could fully open my eyes. The pain was somewhat gone. Was there a Seventh Fonist around, or had that much time passed? I managed to move my neck and look around.

It was a light colored room, the walls and ceiling light beige. The floor was slick tile, of course, being a medical area. There were various other beds, but only one other one was occupied. I couldn't see clearly, so I craned my neck a bit.

Noelle was there, with a lot of hospital equipment around her. She seemed to be in a bad condition. Her thin body was covered in bandages, and the fon machines were reading her heart beat at a slow 70. An oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth, feeding her air that was probably barely keeping her alive.

A noise outside the door alerted me. I looked over just in time to see a few doctors walk in, as well as a Seventh Fonist. My hopes soared as they noticed me.

"Lord Gardios!" one of the doctors shouts as he rushes to my bed. "Are you recovered? Hilbert healed the major burns, but it will take awhile for you to recover fully."

"And what… Of Noelle?" I asked my voice slightly hoarse. At first they looked like they didn't know who she was. Then it dawned.  
"She didn't warrant a Sev-"  
"What do you mean, 'DIDN'T WARRANT A SEVENTH FONIST'?!" I yelled, and then fell back in pain. I pant and calm down a little as they speak up.

"She wasn't a Malkuth citizen," Hilbert, the Seventh Fonist, started. "As such, we-"

"Do I care?" I rasped out. "She has served me for 7 years, including our time when we fought the New Order of Lorelei. She is an imperial hero, so she has priority over YOUR GOD DAMN LUNCH BREAKS!" I fell back in pain again, grinding my teeth. The sounds fade, and the pain takes over.

I force my eyes open, and see someone next to me. I tilt my head, and see a maroon cape draped over the blue Malkuth general uniform. "J-Jade…?"

Jade looks up from his book, and then looks back down. "So you are finally awake. It's been about half a day since your shouting match on the poor doctors. You had reopened several wounds, and they had to keep you under." He turned his page, and sighed.

"And Noelle? What of her?" I ask, trying to get up. Jade reaches over and helps me straighten up and sit back. I could see Noelle clearer, now. Thankfully, she wasn't too injured after the healing. She was no longer on oxygen, and there weren't as many bandages. Then, I noticed something I should've noticed instantly.  
"Jade… Where the hell is Luke?" I growled, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the pain. Jade made no move to stop me, knowing how I would react. I got onto my feet, shaking, and fell almost immediately. Jade helped me up, and sat me back onto the bed.

"There were no remains found," Jade said, sighing. "The explosion carried a lot of the debris to be ejected to surrounding area, and quite a bit landed in the ocean."  
"So, the body wasn't found?" I said, a theory formulating into my head.  
"He wouldn't have had time to use his hyperresonance to warp, Guy," Jade said. "If he was in the engine compartment, or even in that area of the Albiore, then he would've been killed too soon to save himself."

I sat there, and gently got up, taking a few hobbling steps towards Noelle's bed. "How long until we're recovered enough to leave?" I say, looking down on her. Up close, I could see the spots where the burns were too deep to heal unblemished. She was definitely going to have a scar on her neck when she is able to leave.

"In a few days," Jade said. "If it wasn't for your endurance you got during our adventure, you'd have passed out like she had in the Albiore," he added. He walked up to me, and handed me a pair of crutches. "These will help. Now, get going. The doctors said you could use some exercise."

"Shut up, old man," I say, hobbling towards the door, throwing one crutch away. "You're being too talkative."

**Near Mt. Roneal**

He held a pulsating red orb in his hand, as the blizzard swirled around him.

"Why, Lorelei? Why have you given me this?" he says as he tightens the grip his hand holds on the orb. He turned, and made the trek back to the cabin he was currently calling home.

**Luke fon Fabre**

**Age: 25**

In the time between the defeat of Van and the deterioration of the world, Luke cut off his engagement with Natalia, and attempted to step down from his rank of Viscount in the Kimlascan nobility. He was forced to stay the rank, but was allowed to leave the country and join the Oracle Knights. Over the next few years, he rose through the ranks towards Commandant, and succeeded Erin Hilfrig at his passing.

He is engaged to Tear Grants, and was assigned by Fon Mast Florian to assist Guy Cecil, Malkuth's envoy, in attempting to find the cause – And a solution – to the death of the planet.

The Sword of Lorelei was unused for awhile after his return, for he deemed it unfair and boasting to carry it into the Knights. After a year, however, it disappeared as the fonons that helped keep it formed died. Now, he uses a sword similar to the one Van wielded in their battles.

_Ok, chapter 2 is complete! I hope you guys like it. Just before I uploaded this, I added a new story to my account that will also be taking up my time. So, painfully slow updates may become slower. I'm sorry!_


End file.
